Laurel spends her winter break with
by aggressivelyobsessed
Summary: So I'm a total Flaurel shipper but I don't feel that my writing skills are good enough to do a Flaurel fanfic justice. So I've decided to write a friendly Lasher fanfic. Laurel and Asher are an unlikely friendship but I like it...


She was determined to forget all about it.

She was not going to let the events of that night control her or dictate how she lives her life.

She was going to move on.

Going away with her parents for winter break was exactly what she needed. She had to get away from everyone at the office, including Frank. Even though her heart ached for him, she couldn't be around him now as he served as a painful reminder of that night. True, he wasn't involved but she couldn't help but wonder how different things might have been if _his girlfriend _hadn't been in his apartment that night. She probably wouldn't have gone to Wes', instead she would have stayed in his arms all night and made some excuse of why she wasn't able to make it.

Of course, there was also the fact that she was still hurt by his betrayal. It wasn't that he had a girlfriend that hurt her (not entirely), but that he didn't tell her about _her_. It was the fact that he did nothing, said nothing while she was completely humiliated. At that moment her fear of being just another name on his long list of student conquests came true. That is why she was so hurt, because he didn't contradict anything _his girlfriend_ said and that made her believe that there was some truth to _her "student of the month" _statement. And she was afraid that part of _him_ knew it.

* * *

She was at the airport making her way towards the waiting area with her parents. She knew some time with them would help her forget, even if only for a moment. Her parents had a soothing effect on her, she felt safe in their company.

"Laurel! Laurel!"

She was about to sit down when she heard a familiar voice calling after her.

"Asher, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

Great, just her luck. Not that she hated Asher, but he could be such a jerk sometimes. He was arrogant, and childish. He was a rich, privileged kid and she was just not in the mood to interact with him.

Asher walked towards her. He had a suitcase in his hand and she assumed he was on his way to join his parents to their winter estate.

"I was supposed to be heading to Aspen to join my parents for the holidays, but my father and I have been having some, uh, disagreements and so I decided to stay here instead." He looked down as he mentioned his dad.

She felt a tiny smidge of pity for him. No one should spend their holidays alone, not even Asher.

"Laurel, are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

In the shock of running into him, she had apparently forgotten her manners.

"Oh yes, sorry. Mom, dad, this is Asher. We work together with Professor Keating. Asher, these are my parents, Pamela and George Castillo."

"Hi, Asher Millstone, pleasure to meet you!"

There was a hint of Millstone-arrogance as he said his name.

"So where are you folks headed to?" he wondered.

"Iceland. It's wonderful this time of year and we've always wanted to see the Northern lights" answered her dad.

"Oh cool! I've always wanted to visit Iceland too! Plus at this time of year there are a lot of hot babes vacationing there and I'm sure they'll need a handsome devil like me to cuddle up with" said Asher as he winked and nudged her.

Laurel rolled her eyes at him. Typical Asher, he couldn't even behave like an adult in front of her parents.

"Oh honey, you're more than welcome to join us if you'd like. Laurel's brother was supposed to come with us but he wasn't able to make it. We still have his ticket right George?"

She was always so friendly, too friendly.

"We do" replied her dad with a smile.

What?! No! Why?!

"Ummm, mom I'm sure Asher doesn't want to come with us" she cut in before he could answer.

She met his stare, and she could immediately tell that this vacation was not going to turn out the way she had expected.

"Well, I mean, I'm not going to do anything if I stay here, everyone is off visiting their families. I am already packed and I wouldn't want the extra ticket to go to waste. So yeah, count me in!"

"Wonderful!" exclaimed her mom.

She suddenly had the urge to hit him. She couldn't believe it! Asher Millstone was joining her and her parents for the holidays. What a twisted turn of events this was.


End file.
